


Order of the Gryphon

by porcelainandleather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Married Couple Fred and Hermione Weasley go to Beacon Hills to capture a Gryphon for the United Stated Ministry, and get to know Derek's Pack of Werewolves.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	1. She's So California

Chapter 1: She's So California

The magic swirls around the room as Hermione set up their tiny apartment, in Beacon Hills, California. She turned toward Fred and glowered at him. “You can help, you know. We have to meet the pack in one hour.” She huffed, making sure the proper books were stored in her messenger bag. The ministry had sent her and her husband to this small town to aid the pack in capturing some unknown creature, and she was understandably nervous. She turned toward the bookcase and grabbed a couple more books, pushing them into her overstuffed bag.

Fred walked over and wrapped his arms around her, from behind. “Love, calm down.” He kissed her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was proud of everything his wife had accomplished since she graduated from Hogwarts. She was the top magic-zoologist in the world, and the Americans would not trust anyone else with this mission. He kissed over her neck languishing. 

She sighed, melting into his embrace. He could always calm her down when she happened to get too anxious. “I just don’t want to let the pack or the ministry down. What if we don’t find her and it takes another 50 years to track her down?” She turned around and pecked her husband on the lips. She was glad he was willing to leave the joke shop and make this trip with her. She would never have the nerve to travel to America on her own.

Fred nodded pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. “You are the best tracker in the world. You can do this.” They had a week before Halloween and then the gryphon would move on another half century. He grinned as she bowed her head in acceptance. He knew that was the best he was going to get from her. “Let’s go. It’s a long drive onto the preserve, and Derek said he would meet us there.” 

Hermione locked up the apartment and followed Fred out to the car. She let him drive so she could watch the trees and other scenery pass. Beacons Hills really was beautiful. It was no wonder a gryphon chose this spot to reside in for the last 5 years. Hermione was hoping that she had been comfortable enough here to lay an egg. There were way too few of these majestic creatures left in North America. Her Job was to capture, tag, and transfer the female back to the UK, but an egg would be magnificent. 

When Fred pulled up to a sign marking the preserve’s boundaries, there were already two men standing there. Hermione recognized the larger man as the man she had been in constant contact with, Derek. He was as tall, gruff, and intimidating as she remembered. She could feel a strange energy coming off the second man, but she had never seen him before. She raised her brow as she slowly got out of the car, perusing him. He was thin and muscular, but his most prominent features were his tattoos and facial piercings. She could not contemplate why Derek had brought him. “Derek. It is wonderful to finally meet in person, but who may I ask is your companion? This was supposed to be a private meeting.” She walked over, offering her hand. 

Derek shook her hand quickly and then gestured over to the other man. “Pack emissary and my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski. He can be trusted.” Hermione nodded. continuing to assess the much younger man. He could not have been much older than 18. Derek looked so much older than him and he seemed to be buzzing with energy. “He refused to stay behind.” He grumbled. Hermione giggled softly. The man sounded annoyed but Hermione could see the adoration in his eyes. 

“It’s good to meet you, Mr. Stilinski, but muggles were not supposed to be part of this mission?” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She was a little unsure of what to do. She really did not want to have to fill out all the paperwork that came with obliviating a muggle. “I’m assuming you already know some of what we are trying to accomplish here?” 

Stiles scrunched up his face. He really had no idea what a muggle was. “I’m a part of the pack, and Derek never keeps information from me. I cannot do my job if he did.” He smirked at the woman. “And what the fuck is a muggle?” He heard Derek groan beside him. He knew that his boyfriend hated when he was so blunt but he couldn’t help it. It was one of his best qualities. 

Hermione was not really sure how to react. She was used to such language from the boys but this was supposed to a professional meeting. She looked over at her husband, who was holding back a laugh, then back at the young man. “Um, a muggle is a person who does not have, use and practice magic.” She blushed and bit her lip. “You see, my husband and I are wizards.” She was going to get into so much trouble when her superiors heard about this conversation. She would have to obliviate Stiles for sure. 

Stiles let out a boisterous laugh. “Well, that is not me.” He snapped his fingers and fire erupted around his hand. “I could not be a pack emissary without a few tricks.” He winked at the woman. He was having entirely too much fun. “I think you should be fine with me on the hunt. We are not hurting her, just tracking. Derek has me up to date. Oh, and call me Stiles. You call me Mr. Stilinski and I start looking around for my dad. He’s the sheriff in the area.”

Fred could not hold his laugh back any longer. “I like him.” He bumped his shoulder with his wife and winked at the young man. Stiles just grinned at him. “So are we ready to go over all the maps? I’m sure we want to get this hunt started. We only have the night.”

Derek nodded grouchily and tipped his head toward a Camaro. “Follow me to the house and we can be more comfortable. The pack is helping to set up for the annual Halloween party, in town. So we will have privacy. I told Scott to meet us back at the house after set up, but that wont be for a few hours.” He turned abruptly and walked to the car. Stiles, on the other hand, climbed into the back seat of Fred’s old VW.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but Fred shook his head. “We’ll need his help if we lose Derek.” Hermione huffed and nodded. She had not met anyone so perplexing since Luna Lovegood. She climbed into the car and resigned herself to a long night, if she had to work with this ball of energy. Fred did his best to follow the Camaro and Stiles never stopped talking the entire way. Honestly, Hermione had trouble following his jump from topic to topic. Fred on the other hand had no trouble keeping up with the man. “So there is a Halloween Party?”

Stiles hummed and nodded. “Everyone in town is invited. The pack holds it at the Community Center. Lydia thought it would bring a bit of spirit back into the town after 2 years of murders that had stop soon after I turned 18, a year ago.” He shrugged looking out the window. He really did not feel like explaining more than that. He still had trouble coming to grips to the fact that he had caused a significant portion of those murders. 

Hermione gasped. “Two years of murders? I hope you were able to apprehend the person responsible.” She thought back to their own war and how devastating the aftermath had been. “I know how it feels. I suppose we had need for a bit of revival for our own drop in spirit when Harry finally took down Voldemort.” She sighed. She still had nightmares from the war, 12 years later and only Fred had been able to make her feel like she had healed, somewhat. She looked back at Stiles and frowned. The smile had left his features and he looked miles away. “I’m sorry. You lost someone very important, didn’t you?” 

Stiles sighed and nodded. “One of my best friends. I killed her.” He chewed his lip ring and shook his head. “I don’t really don’t want to talk about it. It was not really me, but it gave me the push to learn as much magic as possible.” He could not look at the witch in front of him as a few tears escaped his eyes. “You two are welcome to go to the Halloween party, in any case.” 

Hermione gulped and nodded. She could not imagine what the younger man was going through. She had seen her fair share of death but she had never directly killed someone she cared for. “I’m sorry. A party sounds nice, if we find this gryphon.” She whispered as she turned back toward the front of the car. She took a deep breath as a large house came into view. It was quite picturesque surrounded by miles of trees. In her opinion, it was the perfect place for a wolf pack. Hermione climbed out as Fred parked the car. “I guess it’s time to get to work.” She took a deep breath and followed Derek into the house. She did not look back to see if Fred followed. 


	2. Autumn Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tracking a gryphon, and Stiles messing up a ritual..

**Chapter 2: Autumn Witch**

Hermione walked into a large circular room, followed by Fred and Stiles. Derek was already standing at an ancient looking table, with maps spread over every inch. “How long have you been tracking her?” She took Fred’s hand in her own as she began looking over the maps, herself. They were covered in red dots on the map, creating a pentagonal pattern.

Derek sighed. His mother had been obsessed with this particular beast but was always adamant that she not be harmed. “My family has been chasing her for almost 50 years. Your ministry tells me that she will leave this area after Halloween?” He looked up at the witch. She was older than he was, but he could not understand how such a small woman could capture what his mother never could. “According to the maps, she should be here tonight.” He pointed at the center of the pentagon, where the Nemeton was located. “Our only complication should be the Nemeton. She only lets us in the area, if she wants us to see her.”

Fred nodded, tracing the lines, on the map. “Why a pentagon? The ministry did not have much information about this area, but you said this was a hotbed of supernatural activity.” He studied the center of the map. Fred might have been a jokes expert, but he had a general knowledge of Celtic magic. “You have a bloody Nemeton here?” He gazed at the werewolf in wonder. The old magics were rare and Nemetons were rarer.

Derek smirked at the wizard and bowed his head. “What do you think makes this town such a beacon? Our best chance is to take Stiles with us. She seems to like him, and he finds her here for us, most of the time.” He placed at hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and smiled lovingly at him. “So, what is your plan?” He turned his question toward Hermione as he began gathering up the equipment they needed to track this creature.

Hermione hummed looking over the map. “Well, if your family has been tracking her for 50 years, she obviously trusts you. We’ll get as close as we can and we’ll cage her.” Derek scowled, looking as if he wanted to protest. He’d had his fare share of experience with cages, and they never ended well. Hermione shook her head. “I can assure you, this cage is perfectly humane.” She pulled a small box from her satchel and stepped back. When the hit the wall, she place the box on the floor and waved her wand over it. It expanded into a large wooden cage. “As soon as she enters the cage, she will magically be transferred to the magical Zoology sanctuary controlled by the Ministry.”

Stiles examined the cage. He could feel the magic strumming from the structure. “I feel it. There is nothing sinister about this structure, Derek.” He smiled at the witch. “So, how do we get her into the box.”

Hermione grinned at the druid. “Well, now that we have you, it’ll be pretty easy. I was just planning to lure her in with a few dead ferrets, but with you we can use the power of three to guide her in.” She shrugged and chewed her lip. “It’s a simple spell that I can teach you now. Basically, we're going to use a confundus to make her think she wants to go into the cage. The problem with that plan, and why I did not consider it, is that normally gryphons are immune to magic. The power of three overrides that immunity.”

Fred sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “Hermione. He’s not a wizard, but a druid. The power of three might not work with him.” He smiled at the younger man. “No offense, mate.”

Stiles waved him off. “We’ll try it. If it doesn’t work, we’ll take the ferrets as a plan b.” He smiled. “Both plans are based on assumption anyway. My pack has always worked off what if. It’s not anything new.” He began gathering the maps to take them to his jeep. “I’ll drive. You can teach me on the way.” He carried the maps out and winked at Fred.

Fred blushed as he followed the flirtatious man out to some dilapidated vehicle. “Does this thing even run?” He groaned, examining the jeep. It looked like it would fall apart at any moment and he had enough distrust over muggle forms of transportation. The only reason he owned a car was to aid Hermione in her work, in Muggle London.

Stiles scoffed at him and shook his head. “Be nice to my jeep. Rosco’s old but he runs.” He patted the hood of the jeep and grinned. “Don’t you boy?” He had placed the maps in the trunk and tilted his head, opening the driver’s door. “Well, hop in. He’ll take us as close to Nemeton as possible, but we’ll have to walk from there.”

Hermione faced scrunched as she performed the scouring charm on the vehicle. She waved her wand again fixing the engine, transmission, and any other small part that might be broken. “It’ll run perfectly now.” She shrugged and climbed into the back seat. Everything still smelled old but the druid should have no more problems with the mechanics; for the foreseeable future.

Stiles gasped and looked at her incredulously. “What did you do to  Roscoe?” He got out and lifted the hood. All the duct tape was missing and the engine looked brand new. “Magic kicks ass.” He laughed, shaking his head. “alright, I’ve decided I like you. Let’s get going.” He climbed back in and kissed Hermione’s cheek. “Thanks.” Derek took his hand as he started driving to their destination.

Hermione giggled and blushed, shaking her head. She just has not wanted to ride in a vehicle that could break down at any moment. Fred laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Stepping out on me for a younger man?” He winked at his wife, before kissing her tenderly. He trusted her explicitly and found the entire situation hilarious.

Hermione laughed as she shoved her husband, gently. “Hush you. He is young enough to still be attending Hogwarts.” She gripped her husband’s hand and kissed his knuckles. She gazed adoringly into his brown eyes. “You know, I could never see anyone but you.”

Derek groaned and shook his head. “That is sickeningly sweet.” He sighed as Stiles drove through the woods. The jeep was speeding over the terrain and he laughed as Hermione fell into Fred’s lap. Fred just grinned holding her tight. This was the most fun he had ever had in any muggle vehicle. Derek smirked at the couple, watching them through the rearview mirror.

Stiles slammed on the breaks, before slamming into a large redwood. “Alright we walk from here.” He unbuckled himself, climbing out of the jeep.

Hermione grumbled, falling out of Fred’s lap. She glared at the teen as she hopped out of Rosco. “You know that you did not have to drive that fast?” She straightened her cloak and sighed. She was not looking forward to trekking through the trees, but was glad she had chosen to wear her lighter robes. “Alright, let’s go.” She forced a smile as Fred stood next and took her hand.

Derek took Stiles’s hand and the druid began guiding them toward the Nemeton. They walked for over an hour before stepping into a clearing that housed a massive tree trunk. The sour wolf faced the witch and bowed his head. “This is the Nemeton. She was cut down some time ago, but she’s been growing stronger over the last couple of years.” He closed his eyes soaking in the relaxing power of the ancient magic. “Do your spells and your gryphon should arrive.”

Hermione nodded as she pulled a dusty tome from her bag. She licked her lips, calculating the space and her partners. “Everyone stand around the trunk. Derek in the north, and Stiles in the south. I will stand at the east and Fred, love, stand in the west.” Everyone nodded as they took their places. Hermione spread some lavender oil on the Nemeton, lit some incense and a while candle as she chanted, “I am here to bring my gryphon into the circle, to acknowledge and learn from her.” After the third recitation, a white gryphon wandered into the area and stood in the center of the stump. Everyone gasped gazing at the creature. “She is gorgeous.” The witch whispered.

Stiles nodded as he reached out to stroke the gryphon’s beak. He and the creature began to glow as petted her. The gryphon purred, nuzzling his hand. “What is going on?”

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. “You’ve bonded with her, you idiot. We can’t take her back to the ministry without you.” She shrugged and tucked her wand into her hair. “At least it’ll be easy to get her into the cage.” She pulled it out and enlarged it. “Just walk in and she’ll follow. We’ll debrief you at the ministry. Derek may go, as well.” She frowned motioning for him to hurry up.

Stiles chuckled and guided the beast into the cage. He was followed by Derek. Hermione grumbled as she grabbed Fred’s hand, dragging him back to the ministry. She was in for a world of shit.


	3. Making Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Gryphon is finally at the sanctuary. I do not own harry potter or teen wolf.

**Chapter 3: Making Circles**

Hermione grumbled as she stepped into the ministry lobby. She rolled her eyes, watching Stiles climbing onto the back of the gryphon. “Will you get off her? We have to sever your bond with her, immediately.” She went to the registration desk and checked in the entire party. They needed to get the noble creature to the magical vet, so they could give her an exam, and tag her, before releasing her into the sanctuary.

Stiles frowned as he hoped back to the floor and began leading his new friend into a large room. He raised a brow seeing Deaton, waiting for him. “You’re a wizard, Deaton?” The man never seemed to stop surprising him. He had been his instructor for two years now and he still held a myriad of secrets.

Deaton chuckled as he tied the rope around the gryphon’s neck and tied her to a post. “No, I am not a wizard, Mieczysław, but I am the best vet in the area, especially with my extended knowledge on werewolves. I have known about The Magical Congress of the United States of America for many years and they have asked for my help on a number of occasions.” He shrugged and smiled as Fred and Hermione walked into the room. “Ah, wonderful to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

Hermione smiled, but it was strained. “Hello, Deaton. Stiles, go get Derek. The receptionist is refusing to let him in without his emissary. Their fucking rules on werewolves are ridiculous.” Stiles nodded and ran out to get Derek before he lost his temper. She shook her head watching Deaton examining their acquisition. She had always liked Deaton, and was trying to be polite, but she was getting more frustrated as each of her carefully thought out plans were falling apart. “So is she healthy, Doctor Deaton?”

Deaton nodded as Stiles and Derek arrived. “Yes, she is perfect really. She is about 150 years old, and you’ll be happy to know she will be laying an egg any day.” He hummed pressing against her abdomen where her eggs would develop. He spent the next few hours examining her and documenting every little detail. When he finished he handed the file to Hermione. “I’ll just place her tracker and then you can take her to the reserve. IS there anything you need from me, Mrs. Weasley?”

Hermione sighed and nodded. “Mr. Stilinski accidentally bonded himself to the gryphon. Would you mind helping us to unbind him?” She looked over the man and rolled her eyes. He looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind from sitting still for so long.

Deaton chuckled and shook his head. “Of course he did. Well, I don’t mind, but it may be a good idea to keep the connection intact. It would ensure that MACUSA has someone to contact if she ever starts to become violent in the reserve.” He grabbed a needle and a vial of some clear liquid. He loaded the needle. “Stiles, come over and comfort her. This might sting a little.” Stiles jumped up and nodded as he went over to caress her neck. Deaton gave her the shot in the shoulder and rubbed the shot. “The shot held a small magical device that the ministry uses to track magical beasts, as they classify her.”

Hermione nodded, chewing on her lip. “She watched the young man interacting with the gryphon. “It won’t negatively impact her? The distance can put a necessary impact on her temperament.” She shook her head. “No, we need to unbind him, so he can go home. Especially if he is emissary to a werewolf pack. He does not need the extra responsibility, and it can become a conflict of interest.”

Stiles growled, crossing his arms. “You don’t think I can handle the extra responsibility?” He glared at the witch. He hated being treated like an ignorant child. “I have been a part of the supernatural world for over two years, and have battled an evil druid, a kanima, dread doctors, ghost riders, and oh yeah, I was possessed by nogitsune. Who by the way, forced me to kill one of my best friends. Don’t try to tell me that it’ll be a conflict of interest. Fuck you and your ministry.”

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. “Stiles, I never meant to insult you. You can’t leave your pack every time there is a problem with her. I’m sure you can handle it, but you’re a pack emissary, and they need you more.”

Fred placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her softly. “Let me talk to him, babe. You are too clinical sometimes, and he needs to hear this from a less official standpoint.” Hermione smiled at her husband and nodded. This is why she fell in love with him. He was a joker but he knew how to sell an idea to anyone. It made him an unstoppable business force.

Fred jerked his head toward the door and led Stiles out to the hall. “Being bonded to a gryphon is a phenomenal gift Stiles, I can understand why you’d want to keep the bond.” He grinned, leaning against the wall. “By the way, I love the tattoos and the eyebrow piercing. I think Hermione would flip if I decided to do something like that.” He shrugged. “Let me ask you, what happens when you and your pack are tracking a potential enemy and MACUSA summons you to help with the gryphon?”

Stiles huffed, leaning against the opposite wall. “You don’t think I can handle compartmentalizing?” He raised an eye to the man. While his wife was dressed in sensible tracking clothing, he was wearing a purple and yellow business suit. “I have been handling much more for the last couple years. “ Thanks I guess.” What do you see in her? You two seem like you are completely different. Not that I can talk. I’ve known you all of what, three hours?”

Fred laughed, shrugging. “We balance each other. I actually left school a year early with my twin to start a joke shop. She spent an extra year in school and went straight into the ministry to change the laws discriminating against magical creatures. She helped set up this sanctuary and another in Scotland. She may be letting you work this out on your own, but make no mistake, she has the final say in this. Derek already gave her permission to call all the shots while in the area, because she promised you or any of the pack would not be hurt. She negotiated sanctuary status for your pack and the Preserve, with MACUSA. Please do not complicate matters by refusing to work with us now.”

Stiles stared at him, dumb struck. Derek had neglected to tell him any of this. “All Derek told me was that we could trust you, and explained what we were doing tonight. I guess protection is our payment for our participation, tonight?” He groaned, throwing his head back at the wall. “FUCK! Alright. I’ll let her and Deaton perform the unbinding ritual.” He raised a brow at the older man. “You own a joke shop? Didn’t she say there was a war going on when you graduated?”

Fred chuckled. “When would you say it was the best time for a few jokes? War is terrible, Stiles. From what I’ve read about your area, you’ve seen your own wars, With an alpha pack and when a teacher turned the whole town against the magical creature in Beacon Hills. Wouldn’t you say you could have used a laugh?”

Stiles tilted his head in admission. “I guess you’re right. But fuck, you two are a mystery. I hope tonight is not the end of our business together.”

Fred smirked. “As head of your preserve, she will be required to travel here and make periodical updates to MACUSA. Come on, let’s get this over with.” He patted the kid’s shoulder and headed back into the room. Hermione had already drawn the circle of the gryphon.

“Oh good, you’re back.” Hermione had transfigured her robes to an elegant business suit. “Get into the circle Stiles and the spell should only take a few minutes.” She laid out the same supplies she had used for the summoning spell as Stiles did as he was told.

“You already knew I’d agree? You and Fred are pretty sneaky.” He grumbled and leaned against the creature. She lovingly pecked at his hair, making Stiles laugh.

Deaton and Hermione began circling the two chanting in Latin. A blue flame erupted around the pair and burned the circle away. After a moment the fire blew away and Hermione clapped her hands together. “all done. So, let’s go get ready for a Halloween party.” She giggled as she signed all the paperwork and took it to the reception desk. She returned a moment later with a girl with long blond hair, wearing huge purple sunglasses. “Everyone this is Luna Scamander. Her and her husband will be taking over from here. They will get our girl situated in her new home.”

“Thank you Hermione.” She looked Stiles over and grinned. “Oh a druid. I can see all the nargles bouncing off his energy. They can’t touch you.” She took off her glasses and circled the boy.

Stiles raised a brow at her. “What the fuck is a nargle?”

Hermione giggled. “Believe me, I’ve been asking the same question for over 15 years.” She gave Luna a one armed hug. “So Deaton, you coming to the party tomorrow night?” She finally felt her irritation melting away, now that her part of the mission was complete.”

Deaton nodded as Derek started speaking. “Everyone is invited. I guess Mrs. Scamander here and her husband can come too, just no magic. There will be a lot of what you call muggles there.” He smiled at the witch. He was just glad that they could finally go home and get some rest.

Luna smiled, her blue eyes shining as they glazed over. “I see no problem with us attending. She took the rope tied around the gryphon’s neck and guided him out the side door. It led to an open field, where the flighty woman appeared away.

Hermione toward Stiles and Derek, grinning. “I suppose we should get you back to Beacon Hills. I would like to get some sleep, if I have to go purchase a costume for tomorrow night.” She nodded at Fred as she took Stile’s arm. You should feel a tugging sensation, and might throw up. People tend to do that if they’ve never appeared before. Stiles was about to argue when she spun on her heels and they disappeared.

Derek gasped running toward the spot his boyfriend had been standing only moments before. “What the fuck just happened?” He growled his red eyes staring at Fred. “Bring him back now.”

Fred rolled his eyes and grabbed the werewolve’s shoulder. “Better yet, I’ll take you to him.” He winked and apparated them back to the vehicles on the preserve. Stiles was kneeling in front of a log, retching and trying to catch his breath. Hermione was rubbing his back. “See, he’s fine. Calm down big guy.”

Derek scowled at him and went to help his lover up. “Next time, a little warning would be nice.” He began examining Stiles to make sure that he was not harmed in any way.

Stiles laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Come on, Derek. That was fucking awesome. They just teleported us back to the jeep.” He hugged Hermione. “Can we do that again later? Or can you teach that to me?”

Hermione took the car keys from Fred and shrugged. “I am authorized to side along apparate if the situation calls for it, but I’m sorry only witches and Wizards have the ability. I’m sure Deaton can tell you more.” She hugged him back, smiling softly. “It was a pleasure, Stiles. My husband and I will be taking our leave and maybe we can have lunch tomorrow, when I am searching for a costume.”

Stiles grinned, agreeing immediately. “Just call Derek around 11 and I’ll tell you were to meet me.” He walked over to Roscoe and climbed in, waiting for Derek. He may be a little irritated that they forced him to break his bond with the gryphon, but he genuinely liked the couple. Derek gave them a gruff goodbye before climbing into the Jeep.

Fred and Hermione watched them drive away before walking to their own car. Fred chuckled as Hermione carefully navigated through the trees. “You know. I like them. Last couple I saw that were as different as they are from each other, fell madly in love, and I love you more everyday.” Fred smirked.

Hermione giggled. “12 years and you still make me blush. I love you too. You know, a Halloween party on our anniversary actually sounds pretty fun.” She sighed happily as they finally found the road again and she headed back to their apartment.


	4. I Was a Teenage WereWolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hermione have a very good morning. Derek and Stiles have a little talk. Scott meets Hermione and Fred.

**Chapter 4: I Was A Teenage Werewolf**

**The next day:**

Hermione groaned as she rolled over, wrapping her arm around her husband. She smiled as she felt him kissing her forehead. “Hmm, Morning.” She looked into his eyes and sighed happily. Her joints were hurting her, but waking up in Fred’s arms was always the best medicine. 

“Good morning, Love.” He smiled, kissing her deeply. He nuzzled her neck and began nibbling at the skin.

Hermione moaned, rolling her head to give him more access. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. “Do we have time?” 

He growled playfully, rolling on top of her. “We have plenty of time. Everyone else can wait for us.” He pulled her into a passionate embrace as he entered her.

**An hour later:**

Hermione moaned as she stepped into the shower. She was in a euphoric mood, singing as she cleaned herself. Fred had volunteered to cook breakfast and she had the entire day to search for their costumes for the party tonight. He was always so good to her. She left the shower 20 minutes later, and walked into the kitchen, in her robes. “Smells delicious, my love.” She giggled, sitting at the table.

Fred hummed, eating an entire piece of bacon as he put her food on a plate. “I hope it tastes as good as it smells.” He smirked at her. “Though nothing tastes as good as my breakfast was.” He smirked and winked at her. He laughed as she slapped him in the arm. He really did love lightly teasing her. “So, do you think we’ll be successful this time?”

Hermione shrugged as she began eating. “Hmm, delicious.” She thought for a moment. “We won't know for a few weeks. You know the deal, but I really hope so.” She kissed his cheek. “I know how much you want a child, but we’ll have one when it’s the right time.” She sighed, as she continued eating. The time had not really been right until now. She quickly finished her light breakfast and sat, leaning her chair on two legs. “So, I was thinking about our costumes. How would you feel about house colors? I want to go as a Slytherin, and you can be my handsome Gryffindor.”

Fred grinned. “You are a genius, my love. I love it.” He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “You know, none of the guests will know, except Luna and Rolf.” He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “Do you think we really have to go back to London, immediately? I wouldn’t mind a little vacation. You deserve it after all the work you put into finding her. I mean it’s been over 5 decades since someone found a healthy gryphon, much less one about to lay an egg.”

Hermione smiled. “I don’t see why not. I can call the ministry later today, and request they grant me the vacation hours. All my cases are resolved.” She got up and walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out a sundress and pulled it over her head, as her robe fell to the floor. “I asked Luna to give me updates on the gryphon. She named her Althea.” She pulled her hair into a French braid. “I’ll get a bonus for this, and Luna’s research will support my new bill to protect more creatures in America and the UK.” She giggled. 

Fred chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “Babe, stop working today, and you can start again when we return home.” He loved how dedicated his wife was to protecting the safety of magical creatures, but sometimes she found it hard to turn it off. “As of this morning, we are on vacation.” He waved his wand and music filled the room. He sang softly to the music and spun her into a dance.

Hermione smiled adoringly. He was always the more romantic of the two. “Okay, I get it. The job ended last night.” She laid her head on his shoulder and hummed as they danced around the living room. They stayed in their embrace for a few more songs, before Hermione’s phone went off. “One moment.” She whispered and kissed him as she left to answer the phone. “Hello?” She giggled as Fred pouted at her. He grabbed the broom and started dancing with it. “What? Oh Hi Stiles.”

Stiles chuckled. “Good morning, Hermione. Can I call you Hermione?” He sipped his coffee, watching Derek do his push ups. “I know I said for you to call but was wondering if you could meet me at the dinner on main street.” He bit his lips as Derek did some chin ups. 

Hermione hummed and nodded, as her husband dipped the broom and pretended to kiss it. She laughed remembering that Stiles could not hear a nod. “Yeah. No problem. When do you want to meet?” She chuckled and shook her head. “Go get dressed, Fredrick Gideon.” She let out a sigh, thinking. She supposed she still had a little while to apparate to Macdougal Street and grab their costumes, after she met with Stiles.

Stiles finished his coffee and went through the paperwork for the day. “I was thinking noon for lunch. It’s on me, and bring Fred. He’s a pretty cool guy for an old dude.” He smirked and Derek glared at him. He just blew him a kiss. He flicked his fingers lighting the tips as he pulled out a cigarette.

Hermione scoffed at him. “Be nice. We are not old. I’m only 30.” She smiled as Fred came back in, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a Weird sisters t-shirt. “Stiles has invited us to Lunch at noon.” She got up and picked up her keys. She had a couple hours to take Fred to New York. “We’ll be there. See you later, Stiles.” 

Stiles smiled. “Alright. See you then.” He hung up the phone and smiled at Derek. “What’s wrong, Sour wolf?” 

Derek frowned. He still hated that nickname but loved Stiles for his insistence on using it. “Nothing. I just don’t want to interact with these people more than we really need to. I trust them, but…” He shook his head. “I hate too many people knowing about the pack. We are still recovering from the last battle. We already have the entire town watching us.”

Stiles nodded putting his feet up on the table. “I read the files I stole from MACUSA. This Hermione Granger has been working for 11 years to change laws restricting the rights of werewolves and house elves. I don’t know what a house elf is but from what I read, they were in some sort of slave situation and she made sure that they were given a salary.” He looked at the folder and frowned. “She paid $250,000 to buy the preserve from Beacon Hills and it was her money that allowed us to rebuild the house. Why didn’t you tell me?” He snubbed out his cigarette with a sigh.

Derek sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend. “I did not want the pack to know we almost lost the preserve. I’ve read the file. MACUSA showed it to me, when they contacted me about helping her find the gryphon. I traded her for the right to run the preserve as a sanctuary and Mrs. Weasley jumped at the offer. She told me that she had a good friend she lost in the war that was a werewolf. She wanted to honor his memory by changing the laws. They are called the Remus Lupin laws.” He smiled. “She is a good woman, but I always feel like she could still betray us. What if she revokes the protection?” 

Stiles nodded and laid in his lap. “I prefer to operate with the thought that she won't. She seems to really care, even if she is a bit pushy. She reminds me of Allyson. She is serious, but she can joke with the best of them.” He shook his head. “I want to get to know her and Fred better.”

Derek nodded, running his fingers through his hair. He tugged his hair pulling him into a rough kiss. “Just take Scott with you.”

Stiles chuckled breathlessly. “I was planning on it.” He nipped at his lip. “I’m gonna get dressed.” He chuckled as he got up and ran to their room to pull on his favorite jeans and red hoodie.

 **At the diner:**

Hermione walked into the diner on Fred’s arm. She found Stiles, sitting next to a boy she had never met. He was wearing a lacrosse jersey and Hermione could see power flowing out of him. She was a little confused. “I thought Derek was the Alpha?” She whispered to her husband, forgetting that the werewolf would most likely hear her.

The man smiled and whispered to Stiles, who laughed and looked over at them. He waved them over. “Hermione, Fred, this is my best friend, Scott McCall. He is what you would call a true Alpha. He got his status in the pack by never killing anyone. Him and Derek work together, and joined their packs together after the last battle. Scott, this is the woman I told you about. Apparently she owns the preserve.” He winked tapping a folder on the table.

Hermione’s eyes got wide. “That was supposed to be confidential, Mr. Stilinski. Did you steal my file?” She sat down at the table and whispered to him, taking the file and placing it in her bag. “You see no problem talking about pack dynamics in the open, like this?” 

Scott shook his head. “Mrs… Hermione was it? Everyone in town knows what we are. I see no reason to hide.” He drank his coke and grinned at them. “I have not read your file, but Stiles tells me that you know everything there is to know about our pack. We take in omegas and displaced supernatural people, protecting them from hunters. We can’t do that if the police and the town thinks we are keeping secrets from them.”

Fred chuckled, sitting next to his wife. “I like you two. Not many people would talk to my wife like this, without fear of retribution.” He grinned as Hermione glared at them. “Anyway, as long as no one knows that we are wizards, I suppose we don’t care how many people know about your pack. You’re a different breed than the werewolves we deal with in our world.” He popped his neck and began looking over the menu.

Stiles chuckled. “She is so tiny. How can she really hurt us?” He winked at Hermione so she knew that he was just teasing her. “I wanted to thank you, Mrs. Weasley. From what Derek told me, the city was about to seize the reserve and you saved it.” He let out a small laugh and rubbed his neck. “I suppose we are in your debt.”

Hermione shook her head. “No need to thank me. You met Luna, last night. Her husband, Rolf Scamander had heard rumors about a pack that was offering sanctuary to lycanthrope creatures. I wanted to be able to help with that. Officially, it is Derek’s sanctuary, and off the ministry books. He named it the Laura Hale Preserve.” She smiled, fiddling with her fingers. “If you want to thank me, just never stop offering sanctuary, and I will never stop helping you. I will have to go back to England, but Derek knows how to get a hold of me.”

Scott watched her, accessing her as she spoke. He listened to her heart, and the measure in her voice. “You aren’t lying?” He hummed and bowed his head. “I guess we can expect you to send us people who need help. My pack is big, but we can’t find everyone. There are few places like ours. Most packs don’t really care what happens to those outside their pack.”

“Of course. Luna and Rolf are already looking.” Hermione affirmed his statement and looked up as a waitress came to take their order. They figured that the conversation was over and just enjoyed their lunch. Later Hermione called Harry and let them know that the mission had gone well.


	5. This is Halloween

**Chapter 5: This is Halloween**

Fred led Hermione into the community center and smirked. He had the most beautiful woman on his arm, even if she was dressed as Slytherin. He led her over to Stiles, who was surrounded by a group of teenagers they had not met.

Stiles grinned at them. “Wow, you guys went all out. You look beautiful, Mrs. Weasley.” He bowed and kissed his hand. He had dressed as a jester for the evening, sans the hat. “Let me introduce you to my friends, and the members of the pack.” He chuckled. “You’ve met Scott. Hanging off him is his girlfriend, Malia. She’s a were-coyote and Derek’s cousin.” He pointed at a couple dressed as a wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. “You know Derek, and this is my other best friend and Malia’s father, Peter and Lydia. They have an off and on relationship.” He shrugged. “Everyone, this is Hermione and Fred Weasley. I think she may secretly like me but she acts like I am the bane of her existence.”

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. “Stiles you are too much. It’s good to meet you, all. Thank you for letting us crash to your party.” She smiled at Scott and Malia. The girl was whispering in her boyfriend’s ear and he let out a loud laugh. Hermione could tell that they really cared for each other but their relationship was still new. “What are you two supposed to be?” Scott was wearing a nice suit and Malia looked to be uncomfortable in her flowing dress.

Malia scowled. “I’m Elizabeth Bennet and he’s Mr. Darcy.” She shrugged. “Stiles picked our costumes. I’m not sure why he wanted to put me in this dress. It’s itchy.” She shrugged and gazed over the strange woman’s gown. “You look very pretty, I guess.”

Hermione blushed, as Scott gently reminded the girl to be nice. She shook her head. “Thank you. It’s just something I picked up last minute.” She turned toward Lydia and Peter. The man was old enough to be her father, but Hermione was never one to judge. After all, Remus had been 12 years older than Tonks. “Don’t you think your costumes are a little on the nose?” She giggled.

Peter gave her a wolfish smirk. “Careful, madam, I do have claws..” He winked at her. “I joke. I do want to thank you for saving my family’s land from the city. You have gained the loyalty of my pack.” He bowed his head. “Of course, that is something that Derek will have to give, as I am no longer alpha.” He looked a little put out as he wrapped his arm around Lydia.

Fred chuckled, nervously. This man seemed a little too dangerous. He wondered how Derek was able to keep him in line. “Thank you. My wife has a soft spot for werewolves.” He kissed her head. “Dance with me. If you excuse us, We should get this party started.” Hermione nodded as he led her onto the dance floor. There was already a large group of couples.

Derek growled at his uncle. “Don’t mess this up. She has spent a lot of time and effort to help us, and she has the power to take it away. We need her support if we are going to help everyone the hunters have targeted.” Derek shook his head, at Peter’s antics. They were just starting to get back on their feet and be comfortable since Laura died. He did not want to risk the pack again. Too many deaths had followed hers. He sighed as Stiles squeezed his hand.

The man shook his head. “Enough, both of you. Tonight is about new beginnings. The war is over and I am tired of you two having a pissing contest on who is in charge. Scott is co-alpha with Derek. Peter, you are a beta. Get used to it.” He shrugged and smirked. And I am in charge, so…” He stuck his tongue out at the group. He struck a pose, and the ceiling began to glow with little stars. He and Deaton had been working on this trick for weeks. He heard a collective gasp fill the room and bowed. He could feel his father rolling his eyes from across the room.

Scott laughed. “You are too much, Stiles. Everyone, just go have fun.” He took Malia’s hand and led her to the buffet table. They were both starving and Stiles was right. They were supposed to be relaxing tonight. He was tired of the politics and Peter’s constant attempt to assert his nonexistent dominance. 

Stiles looked back at Derek. “Why don’t you go and socialize. I have a few administrative things to do, and I’m sure my father wants to talk to me. He won't be too happy about the display of magic.”

Derek nodded and walked around the room, talking to a few people, until he reached Hermione and her husband. He tilted his head. There was something about the woman he could not put his finger on, until this moment. She was talking to one of the deputies from the police department. Derek smiled and bowed his head. “Sorry to interrupt. But may I have this dance, Hermione?”

Hermione smiled at the usually stern man and nodded. “You may. I’m happy that you asked.” She took his hand and let him guide her to the center of the room. A slower song had started and she had the feeling he wanted to talk to her about something. “I wanted to thank you for being so welcoming, since we got here, and helping us to find a flat.”

Derek shrugged. “My mother always told me that good diplomacy was essential in our world. You have been more than gracious and generous to my pack. Peter was right. You are now a friend of the pack and under our protection. I had just not made it formal yet.” He grinned at her, blushing softly. He was still trying to gain his bearing when it came to being an alpha. This was never supposed to be his position. That had been Laura’s job. “May I offer you a gift, as an apology for my oversight?”

Hermione chuckled. “There is need but it is quite rude to turn down a gift from your host.” She was impressed with the wolf’s manner as he glided her around the dance floor. She studied how he held himself in his kingly costume. “I am sure that I will enjoy whatever you choose to gift me with.”

Derek chuckled, tilting his head in affirmation. “I am sure you will be overjoyed. You are aware that werewolves have enhanced hearing. We can hear minute things that the average person would tend to overlook.” Hermione raised a brow and nodded. Derek smirked as he continued. “From you, I hear quite a little miracle; just the flutter of a second and third heartbeat. I would say that you are about 8 weeks pregnant.”

Hermione gasped as she stopped their dancing and placed a hand on her stomach. “Are you sure? Fred and I have been trying for about a year now, and have been unsuccessful.” She could cry if there were not so many people in the room. “And two? Fred will never stop bragging.” She giggled and bit her lip, as a few tears escaped down her cheeks. “Thank you, Derek. I could not think of a better gift.” She could not stop smiling as they began their dance again, and finished the song.

Fred was waiting to take her hand, as Derek released her. “I don’t know what you said to her, but I have not seen her smile like this in a while.” He chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. “I had my doubts about you, but anyone who can make my wife smile is okay.” He winked and pulled Hermione into a dance as the next song started. “So what did he say, my love?” He kissed her softly and held her close.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m pregnant.” She giggled as Fred stepped back, staring into her eyes. She nodded and bit her lip. “Derek says it will be twins. He could hear their heartbeats.” She screamed and giggled as he picked her up and spun her around.

Fred laughed as he put her down and kissed her with all the passion he could. He was breathless as she pulled away. “This is the best night of my life. We’re going to parents.” He smirked and shook his head. “Wait until mum hears. She will be even more over bearing on your safety.” He cupped her cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “You are a goddess and am honored to call you mine.”

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes. He could be so sweet. “Your mother still sees me as the child who she took in 15 years ago, but I love her. I can imagine we will make her year when we tell her.” She laid her head back on his shoulder, just letting the moment soak in. She was going to be a mother, and she could not imagine a better father than Fred. “Happy anniversary, Fred.”

She danced a few more dances with Fred before Scott took his place. Scott smiled as he led her through some upbeat pop hit. “So, I happened to overhear the good news. Congratulations.” He grinned. “And why didn’t you tell us that it’s your anniversary? How long have you guys been married?”

Hermione smiled, softly. “We started while I was completing my final year of school 12 years ago, but we’ve been married for 10. Fred really wanted to get married on Halloween, and I saw no reason to deny him. He has this silly idea that Halloween weddings are lucky. I guess for us, it really is lucky.” She blushed, letting out a light sigh. “You know, I am lucky to have him.”

Scott chuckled. “I hope Malia and I have that in 12 years. We’ve only been together for a few months.” He shrugged. “Are you enjoying Beacon Hills? Stiles said that you aren’t staying too long.”

Bowing her head, sighed. “No, We have to stay for a few months, to make sure that the sanctuary is running smoothly. We’ve named it Order of the Gryphon Sanctuary, in honor of its first inhabitant, and I am confident that Luna can handle things once I leave.” She bit her lip. “I also have to take care of a few more red tape issues on securing your land as a protected preserve. “Sheriff Stilinski contacted me this afternoon and has offered his help on that. I am grateful.”

Scott smirked. “We try. It’s a small town and everyone knows everyone. If you need anything, don’t forget that the pack has your back.” He bowed as the song ended. “See you later. Run, Stiles is coming, and he is not as good as dancer as me and Derek.” He laughed and went to find Malia.”

Hermione laughed and shook her head. Scott had been right and Stiles stepped up to take his place on her dance card. He was a bit clumsy, but she enjoyed the dance nonetheless. She spent the rest of the night between dance partners, but she had not had this much fun in a long time. She was going to enjoy her stay in Beacon hills and she would be sad when it came time to leave. She had only been here two days, but felt like this town was going to hold a special place in her heart.


End file.
